Percy, I don 't feel so good
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: Annabeth was home alone, sick, and didn't know what to do. And she doesn't simply understand why she had to take lousy, uneffective mortal medicine. Is writing this on 2 am because I have no life enjoyyy


Annabeth wished Percy was here.

She was hovering above the toilet, throwing up since the past 3 hours. She had been feeling sick all day, though she had tried to shrug it off. Annabeth thought that she'll feel better later. She didn't.

Now she's pathetically curling on the floor, begging herself to take a break. And it was the Jacksons' household for gods' sake. She had been living there for the past three months, after the events of the Labyrinth. Sally was glad she stayed, since she always had wanted a daughter. Percy? not so much.

Their friendship had been strained since Rachel came. She was awkward around him, and so did Percy. They had barely talk, and whenever Rachel came by to hang out with him, she had always felt a weird pang of jealousy hitting her chest like a hammer. Ha. _as if._

So she stayed out of his way. And so did she.

Honestly, It hurts. She missed him. But of course, she can't say that to him no matter how hard she wants to.

Her stomach groaned once more. Sally went to a date with Paul at evening, and Percy went to hang out and do an assignment with Rachel, so she was home alone. Honestly, they has to be back by now. It was freaking 9 pm.

The nausea washed over her again, making her stomach clech in pain.

 _no, please, not again,_ she thought as she readied herself for another round.

Percy went home after curvew that night. He should've been back at nine. Now was freaking 9:44. Styx, He'll surely get grounded.

He unlocked the door quietly, hoping that his mom doesn't hear him. To his surprise, the whole apartment was dark. The only lighting was a dim light coming from the bathroom. _Where was Annabeth?_ he thought. If Sally wasn't at home, then at least she should.

"Annabeth?" he called as he turned on the lamp and walked towards the bathroom. "Are you h-"

His words got cut by the sight of a blonde lump on the bathroom floor. "Annabeth?"

Percy rushed towards her. What was she doing?

He shook her shoulder. "Annabeth, are you alright? I- oh my gods, have you been throwing up? Hey- are you sick?"Percy started panicking at the sight of vomit and the pale girl laying on the floor.

Annabeth's eyes opened. "Percy," she whispered hoarsely. "I- I don't feel so good."

"Why didn't you call me? I could've gone home earlier, I- how long have you been feeling sick?"

Annabeth didn't answer and instead doubled over, gagging and holding a hand over her mouth. She bolted for the toilet just in time before her stomach ejected its contents.

Percy's heart clenched at the sight of Annabeth puking her guts out. She must've been really sick, and all he did was hang out without knowing.

He reached for her and gathered her messy blond hair. When he went to rub her back softly, she started coughing and throwing up even harder. A belch went past her lips and tears squeezed out of her eyes.

"Percy, I- I feel really bad, I-" She choked, coughing and started dry heaving.

"Woah, hey hey! Breathe, Annabeth breathe," He told her. "Breathe slowly, okay? take it easy."

He traced his palm with a gentle force across her back. Annabeth gave out a shudder as she retched again, this time letting out bile. Percy winced as her stomach groaned loudly, earning another heave as puke poured out of her mouth.

"I h-hate this," She muttered between her sobs.

"I know, Annabeth, I know. Just take it easy. Take it easy." Percy said soothingly.

He made her lean on his lap as he hushed her softly, trying to calm her down.

Annabeth choked back a sob, then followed by another. Percy kept rubbing her back softly as she laid down on his lap while she sobbed quietly.

Annabeth kept both of her hands on her abdomen, squeezing it hard. He softly tried to unclench them, since it's making it worse. He started to rub her stomach softly, gently pressing his palms on it.

Annabeth winced and grabbed his hand.

"oh gods, sorry, is it not helping?" He asked worriedly. Instead Annabeth placed his hand below her chest, where it hurts the most.

"here?" Percy pressed his palm gently. She gave out a wet belch almost immediately and her stomach lurched. It brought up vomit, but Annabeth swallowed it back down, only to come back again later with a greater force.

"S-stop," She swallowed thickly. "I d-don't wanna throw up again."

"You gotta let them out, Annabeth. You'll feel better, I promise." He encouraged.

She still shook. "D-don't wanna."

Percy sighed and put a small pressure on her upper abdomen, making her feel even more nauseous.

She gagged heavily twice and it shook her entire body, Sobbing loudly as vomit ejected from her mouth and nose. Percy held her while her stomach continued to empty itself mercilessly.

"Ssh, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." he whispered, one hand placed underneath her to support her lifeless body and the other kept rubbing her back softly. Annabeth, on the other hand, had never felt more embarresed than she was right now. She wanted to tell Percy that she was alright. She wanted to apologize.

"P-Percy," She muttered hoarsely.

"Hush. Just breathe, Annabeth. You'll be okay." Percy cooed softly, placing Annabeth's head on his chest. She curled in a fetal position while Percy kept an arm around her waist. Percy pressed his hand against her scorching temple. This is bad. Annabeth had never gotten sick- well at least, not this sick, for all he know.

He quietly reached for his phone on his pocket. _This is an emergency_ , he thought. _Annabeth is more important._

"What'cha doing?" Annabeth mumbled, looking up at him.

"Calling mom. She'll know what to do." He said while dialling his mother's number.

"D-don't," She grabbed his arm before he could react. "Don't wanna be a bother."

Percy looked at her. "Annabeth, you're never a bother," He said softly. "Don't say that. My mom loves you being here, you know? You're never a bother, okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry."

Percy raised his eyebrow. "for what?"

"Getting... s-sick."

"Ssh, don't worry about it, alright? just close your eyes for a minute. You'll be okay."

Turns out that his mother was stuck on the traffic and would get home pretty late. He told Sally about what happened and did what she had instructed him to; take her temperature, then gave her some pepto-bismol and tylenol. It was general stuff, but it became harder, since Annabeth refused a few times before giving it a shot.

"It'll taste just fine, _I swear,_ " Percy said, literally begging her to take a dose of pepto-bismol.

"I'm not going to take _mortal_ medicine, don't you have nectar or ambrosia or something?" Annabeth whined.

"No. I do, but you are _not_ going to take that. I don't really think we need some godly food when we have medicine, Annabeth. And my mom wouldn't approve. Just swallow it, _please,"_ He said, shoving the cup into Annabeth's mouth for her sake.

Annabeth, having no choice but swallow the medicine, huffed in annoyance. It wasn't as bad as she thought, she had to admit, but Ambrosia or Nectar could have been more effective.

She was _wrong._

No medication was more effective than being in Percy's embrace, feeling his hair carding along her hair as he softly hummed a song that suspiciously sounds a lot like _Under the Sea_.

Whatever. She _is_ a little bit clingy when she's sick. And Percy made it better


End file.
